


Lesson

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [11]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga gets Tora very jealous one day at a costume fitting. Tora punishes him the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "BDSM", "restraints", and "chastity devices" squares on my card. Crossposted to LJ.
> 
> Please do not engage in bdsm activities without proper preparation, training, research etc. Admittedly I am no expert, and despite my best efforts at research, mistakes are probably there, and I apologise!

Costume fittings have never been one of Saga's favourite parts of the job. He likes the costumes, of course, but he’s never liked standing around so much, just having his measurements taken, risking having a needle poke him, or whatever.

This costume is rather nice though. He likes the loose, comfortable tank top (and the unmistakable look of lust in Tora's eyes when he first put it on), the draped red coat, his own leather pants. Shou, who is the one dressing them, is just fretting over one thing.

"None of the accessories we have work.  They just... don't fit," Shou says, putting another necklace against Saga's neck.

"Well, what do you need? Maybe I have a thing or two," Saga sighs.

“Could’ve said that earlier,” Shou mutters.

Saga rolls his eyes. “Says the guy who insisted on making all the decisions. Seriously, what do you want?”

“I was thinking… something that’s simple, but not so much that it’s easily overlooked. Like some kind of choker, but all we have here is too flashy,” Shou frowns.

Saga grins. He’s got just the thing. He looks over at Tora, who’s waiting for him, first, but he’s not paying attention to their conversation, absorbed in playing some game on his phone. Well, he’ll be looking soon enough.

“Wait, I’ve got it,” Saga smirks, and strides over to his bag.

When he turns back, he’s wearing a simple black leather choker, but with a fairly large fang hanging from it. “Tiger fang,” he smirks.

At this point, Tora’s looking up and staring at him, wide-eyed with surprise. Shou’s so entirely engrossed in examining the choker that he doesn’t catch Saga’s words. When he reaches out to touch it, Tora’s expression changes and he lets out what sounds alarmingly like a feral snarl.

Shou flinches, looking back. “Tora? Was that you? What happened?”

“N-nothing,” Tora responds, voice strained.

Shou looks at him suspiciously, and then turns back to Saga, lightly touching the choker. "This looks great. Where did you get it?"

"It's custom made. A present," Saga explains, beaming.

"Oh. No wonder," Shou chuckles, removing his hand and glancing at Tora, who looked positively mutinous. "Uh. Well... I guess that's it then. You can change, we'll make the adjustments, you can go."

Saga changes, except for the choker, and then Tora practically drags Saga away.

The entire car ride home, Tora is absolutely furious. What started out as a lark is steadily worsening, and Saga’s earlier amusement has long since died out and changed to anxiety. They finally stop at Tora’s place and Saga doesn’t get out until Tora has. He’s so anxious that he just about trips, but then Tora catches him, holding him tightly.

“Are you all right? Be careful,” Tora says, sounding exasperated but fond.

Saga nods, and murmurs, “Tora, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you’d be so angry...”

Tora’s face darkens, and then he says quietly, “We’ll talk about that later.”

He holds Saga’s hand as they go up to Tora’s apartment, and Tora starts speaking as they sit on the couch. “I am angry about the choker. It’s ours. You’re my submissive, I’m your dominant, and I got it made for you when you asked that I collar you. It’s a symbol of what we share. I like seeing you wear it even in public, knowing that you’re mine, even if others don’t know what it means. But you let someone else touch it, like… like it doesn’t mean anything.”

Saga takes in a deep breath, but he doesn’t quite know what to say. He loves being Tora’s lover and submissive, but has not quite considered the exact implications and boundaries of their relationship outside.

“I’m sorry,” he says at last.

Tora doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, but slowly says, “All right. I accept your apology. But I never, never want anyone else to touch what is ours again. What we have… I want it kept between us. You are mine, as I am yours.”

Saga nods, and cuddles into Tora’s side, resting his head against his chest. Then Tora asks, “What were you thinking, though? When that happened?”

Saga blushes, turning his head further into Tora’s shirt. “Um. I wanted to get you jealous and I thought we could scene… I didn’t expect it to get this bad. It was a spur of the moment thought once Shou said what kind of accessory he wanted.”

Tora actually laughs, and Saga relaxes. “Of course. Saga… love, we have to go back for a final fitting tomorrow, don’t we?”

“Yes?” Saga says, looking up with interest.

“We won’t scene tonight. But get ready in the morning,” Tora drawls, and Saga absolutely cannot wait.

\--

Tora certainly isn’t fucking around when he’s telling Saga to get ready. He’s kind enough to let Saga come once as he fucks him slow and deep, before he puts him in a cock cage.  Saga wears the cock cage throughout the shower, desperately aroused, and then Tora pushes a vibrating butt plug inside him.

“You’ll wear this the whole day,” Tora says, looking completely unruffled as he dresses.

“Y-yes, Tora,” Saga breathes, shakily dressing himself.

Tora presses the button on the remote control, and Saga moans, hips twitching. Tora smiles, and continues dressing. Saga’s panting slightly, trying to put on his clothes properly. Tora laughs and does it for him eventually, before he drives them to the office.

“Are you going to moan like that in front of everyone?” Tora asks.

“N-no!” Saga squeaks, shifting in his seat and biting his lip.

“Good. You’ll be rewarded later, I promise, if you’re good. We don’t have to stay very long today,” Tora assures him.

Not that it changes the fact that Saga’s still got a butt plug in him, or that he thinks he has never felt hornier in his whole life.

Tora getting his costume fitted before Saga, and Saga can only stare at him, full of lust and want and trying so fucking hard not to shift the plug any more than necessary. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself, not in front of everyone else.

When Tora leaves the changing room and Saga gets up to change, Tora grins as he slaps his butt. All Saga can do is give a definitely unmanly squeak, rushing into the changing room, ignoring the stares from the other members. Just as he locks the door, he feels the plug buzz in him. Gasping sharply, he clings onto the doorknob for a while, nerves alight with arousal.

Taking another deep breath, he starts getting changed. Despite the inconvenience, though, it's intensely erotic to have Tora control him like this. His cock hangs in the cage, aching to be touched. Unless he has the key, though, he can’t do a thing. He knows Tora kept the key at home, in the box for the cage.

He manages to get himself changed quickly, and controls his breathing. He'll be good for Tora, he promised himself that. He promised Tora.

There are a couple of near slips over the next half an hour, as he feels the vibrator buzz fiercely in him. He merely takes in deep breaths, cheeks burning with embarrassment and arousal. Shou looks concerned, assuming Saga has a fever, and hurries with the fitting so he can go home earlier.

Tora looks proud of him when they leave the room, and Saga can't suppress a smile at that. They quickly head out to Tora's car. Tora draws the blinds, instructing Saga to sit in the back instead of shotgun as usual.

The reason is made clear when Tora presses the button on the remote, leaving it on.

As Tora drives, all Saga can do is writhe against the seat, moaning loudly and desperately bucking his hips up despite knowing the futility of such an action. Tora is merciful enough (or perhaps cruel enough) to switch off the control once in a while, at a red light, but just as Saga thinks he’s recovered, Tora’s switching the damned thing on again and Saga’s left to grip the leather of the seats, uselessly bucking his hips into the air.

"Tora, please," Saga whimpers. "I can't... Please, let me... Let me come..."

"No," Tora says. "Be patient, we're reaching the apartment block about... Now."

Saga's panting heavily by the time Tora pulls over, his body sensitised from just now. When Tora opens the dooe, he looks up at Tora, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide, lips parted. He can’t remember the last time he felt such powerful desire, and Tora’s smile is so very gentle. Tora tenderly presses a kiss to Saga’s forehead, before helping him out of the car.

“It’s bright out. There are people,” Tora says softly.

Saga understands and acts like he’s weak and tired (which he kind of is), and Tora casually explains to a concerned neighbour that his friend lives far away and got a high fever during work. The neighbour tells Tora to take good care of his friend, before they finally make it up to their own apartment.

Tora presses a kiss to Saga’s cheek as he locks the door behind them, and says, “Go undress and wait for me in the room. Remember to leave the choker on.”

Saga nods and limps to the bedroom, every movement adding just a little shock of pleasure. He hurriedly strips, and kneels on the bed, head bowed. He trembles just a little at the friction, and exhales shakily, trying to just focus.

Minutes tick by before Tora finally, finally steps into the room. Saga keeps his head bowed, waiting, before Tora steps in front of him and places a hand on his cheek. “Look at me.”

Saga does, then, blinking slowly up at Tora, desire flaring in him as he meets Tora’s eyes. Tora smiles, stroking his cheek, and Saga leans into his touch, smiling back shyly.

“You’ve been so good today,” Tora says. “I’ll take care of you now.”

When Tora bends down to kiss him, it feels like a blessing, and Saga moans into it, kissing back fervently. Tora’s fingers are gentle in his hair, and Saga can’t help but let out a whine as Tora pulls back, smiling.

“Undress me,” Tora orders.

Saga is quick to obey, fingers reaching up pull off Tora’s jacket off his shoulders. Then, slowly, he rolls up Tora’s shirt, leaving kisses on inked skin. Tora pulls his shirt over his head on his own with a teasing laugh, and then he places his hands on Saga’s cheeks.

“Focus,” he says.

Saga nods, breathing going shaky, and leans down to unbuckle Tora’s belt. The bulge in his jeans isn’t too obvious yet, and Saga is quick to undo his jeans and pull them down, before slipping two fingers past the waistband of Tora’s boxers. Likewise, he tugs it down, and looks at his half hard cock.

“May I?” he asks, as usual, already starting to lean forward.

“Hmm, not tonight,” Tora replies, gently pushing Saga’s shoulders back.

Saga blinks slowly. That is not an answer he’s used to - he always has Tora reply in the affirmative. Tora just smiles and nods, and then Saga pulls back, pulling his pants lower till Tora pulls them off on his own.

And then, Tora says, “Lie down. Legs open. Don’t make a sound.”

Saga obeys, and feels Tora’s fingers touch the base of the butt plug. He pulls it out slowly, and Saga bites his lip, determined to be good and obey. He only lets out another shudder and shaky breath as it’s pulled out completely. He feels almost painfully empty, after being filled with that for the past couple of hours.

“You’ve done really, really well,” Tora remarks. “You’re usually a little more defiant.”

“I’m desperate,” Saga mumbles.

Tora lets out a laugh, and then he leans down and presses kisses to Saga’s inner thighs, just missing his open entrance. Saga’s quivering under him, panting, each feather-light kiss translated into something more. Then Tora pushes the butt plug back in slowly, and Saga gives a moan of relief and pleasure, his thighs trembling.

“Do you want me to take this off?” Tora asks softly, fingers cupping the cock cage.

“Yes, please,” Saga gasps.

Tora cocks his head to the side, studying him. “Mm, a little while more. Can you do that for me, love?”

“Yes, yes, I can,” Saga says fervently.

“Good boy,” Tora says gently, kissing the inside of Saga’s thigh before he stands up. "But I think we need a last couple of touches."

"What...?" Saga moans.

Tora walks to the drawers and soon grabs a pair of thick leather cuffs, a length of silk ribbon, and a bottle of lube. Saga doesn't have to be told to put up his hands above his head, and Tora looks proud as he cuffs him to the bars of the headboard. Saga can’t resist a little shiver of want as Tora also blindfolds him, tying the ribbon securely.

"You're doing so well," Tora repeats as he sits next to Saga, and the praise makes Saga's heart swell in joy.

Tora traces a gentle finger along his jaw, and Saga revels in his lover's touch. It trails down to his throat, where he tilts his head back, exposing his neck further. Each action seems more, for his vision being temporarily taken away.

Two of Tora's fingers slip under the choker, fingering the material and the single fang on it. Then they pull out, and Tora leans down to suck lightly at Saga's throat.

Saga moans in pleasure at that, the skin of his throat vibrating under Tora’s lips. There’s a light, teasing prick from Tora’s piercing, and the added sensation only serves to heighten Saga’s pleasure. Tora's lips leave his skin for a moment, only to return to his chest.

Tora licks and sucks lightly at one nipple as his hand plays with the other, rolling and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Saga's moans turn louder, more desperate. Tora doesn't relent, not for another few delectable seconds.

When he does, Saga's nipples are left hard and aching, his cock dripping precum profusely. He strains against the cuffs helplessly, head turning in what he assumes to be Tora’s general direction in a plea.

He hears a light tap next to him, the rustling of the sheets, and the click of a button a split second before the vibrating kicks in. Saga bucks his hips up, wrists pulling against the cuffs. He gives a hoarse cry of pleasure, and then more as Tora’s hand thrusts the plug shallowly against his prostate.

He lasts for all of ten seconds or so before he comes with a hoarse scream. His cum spatters against the bars of the cock cage, waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

It takes him a few moments to realise that Tora is no longer touching him, and has in fact pulled out the plug entirely, leaving him empty. “I’m sorry,” Saga whimpers. “Tora, I’m sorry, I-”

Tora silences him with a gentle kiss, before he pulls back just enough to murmur, “It’s okay. I didn’t give you explicit instructions. It’s all right, Saga, you’re so good for me. Tell me - green, yellow, red?”

Saga takes a deep breath and nods. “I think - I think, yellow, a bit.”

Tora smiles reassuringly at him and kisses him once more, slow and gentle, gently tugging down the blindfold, moist with Saga’s tears. Saga remembers being more hesitant about using their safewords, but Tora has never shown him anything but the deepest care and concern. In fact, Tora takes care of him even before Saga himself knows he needs it.

“What do you need?” Tora asks.

Saga considers for a moment, and says, “Just go slowly. And leave the cuffs and blindfold on.”

“The cage?”

“That’s… that’s up to you. I kind of like it,” Saga admits, blushing.

After that, Tora replaces the blindfold, and his ministrations are markedly gentler, his kisses and caresses light on Saga’s skin. Praises fall from his lips, and Saga squirms in pleasure, as heat once again curls up in the pit of his stomach, spreading slowly throughout his body.

Tora seems to notice this, and Saga hears the smile in his voice as he asks, “How are you?”

“Oh, very green,” Saga breathes.

Tora gets off the bed, and Saga hears a light clink. Then Tora is back on the bed and after a moment he says quietly, “Before I remove the cage, I have one instruction."

“I’ll do anything,” Saga says.

“Don’t come except on my command, this time. Can you do that?” Tora says.

Saga steels himself as he replies, "Yes."

It's not something he can pull off often, his body often betraying his spoken promise. Tora never scolds him, but he can tell he's always a little disappointed when he fails. Saga always swears to himself, next time. And he’s not going to repeat what happened just minutes ago.

Tora drops a kiss to his stomach as a reward, before he unlocks the cock cage at last. A light touch brings the blood rushing back into Saga's cock, and he can't resist crying out. He's suddenly so fucking hard it hurts, and he loves it.

“All right?” Tora asks, his voice starting to sound a little distant, beyond the haze of pleasure and pain Saga is currently in.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Saga moans.

There is the distinct pop of a lube bottle cap, and Saga pushes his hips up a little, feet planted firmly on the bed. He hopes that the sound he hears is that of Tora lubing up his cock.

“Please,” he begs, “please, Tora, I want you in me.”

In moments, he feels the bed dip lower,  in front of him. His fingers grip his hips, cock nudging against Saga’s entrance. “It’s about time I rewarded you fully,” he says, and thrusts in.

That first thrust is nothing short of heavenly, even better than the plug. Saga arches up, trying to hook his legs around Tora’s body. Tora helps to bring his legs up, before Saga crosses his ankles, keeping Tora locked on top of him.

Tora gives a short, sharp laugh, hips still. “Aren’t you greedy?”

“Nn, Tora, please!” Saga whines.

“Hm. I’ll have to teach you a lesson later, don’t I?” Tora says, but he continues anyway.

Saga’s arching and bucking his hips fiercely with every thrust Tora delivers, deep inside him. Not being able to see a thing makes everything feel like so much more - every thrust feels deeper, every pain sharper, every pleasure better.

“Remember my instruction,” Tora orders, as Saga feels his orgasm build up.

Saga bites his lip, recalling his earlier promise. Yes, he can do this, he thinks as he tries to hold it all back. His fingers dig into Tora’s back with every movement - Tora is relentless, fucking him harder into the mattress, cock hitting his prostate with every other thrust. His mouth, too, licks and sucks at his neck, coaxing moans out of him.

Saga focuses on his promise, swearing to listen out for Tora’s command. He can feel Tora getting just a little rougher and sloppier, and tenses in aniticipation. Tora should be close, he thinks, and tries so fucking hard to wait, though he feels almost like he’s about to burst, the coil in his stomach so very tight.

In the next second, Tora kisses him fiercely, tongue sliding into his mouth. Saga feels like Tora’s trying to eat him up, claim him in every way possible, and knows his lips will be red and bruised the whole day and the knowledge makes him tingle with pleasure and pride. He very nearly doesn’t hear the rough whisper against his lips.

But he does hear, the low, harsh command of, “Come now.”

Saga can only give a hoarse sob as he does, arching up violently. His orgasm washes over him in powerful crests, synapses firing off with intense bliss. He feels his own cum spilling hot on his stomach and Tora’s.

He nearly misses Tora’s own orgasm, groaning against his shoulder and his cock throbbing inside him. He hears Tora repeating his name like a prayer.

Saga finds himself choked up and crying, unable to stop shaking. He goes limp on the bed, feeling entirely too boneless to do anything else at all. It takes him another couple of seconds to register Tora’s hands on his cheeks, quickly removing the blindfold. Saga looks up into Tora’s face with a tear-blurred gaze, panting.

It takes him yet another moment to realise that Tora’s saying something to him - praising him, telling him how good he is, how wonderful and marvellous and absolutely perfect Saga has been. Slowly, his breathing calms, and he doesn’t shake quite so much anymore. He manages to focus on Tora’s eyes, dark and concerned.

“Saga? Love, you alright?” Tora asks.

“Yes,” Saga whispers.

Tora lets out a breath of relief, kissing Saga’s forehead. “Good. You’re so good, baby.”

Saga smiles giddily at the praise, and Tora gets up. Tora is careful and gentle as he cleans them up, as he always is, and lets him know he is only getting Saga a drink. He prepares a drink of honey and wraps Saga up in the blankets, cooing over him and constantly stroking his hair.

“Tora,” Saga manages at last, after finishing his honey. “Thank you.”

Tora smiles. “It’s all right. It’s only what I should do for you.”

Saga ducks his head, blushing. “I’m not always the best sub, but… I’m really happy that I ended up with you. I love you, Tora.”

“I love you too, Saga. Now, how does pizza sound?” Tora says gently, smiling sweetly.

Saga sits up, beaming. “Tora, you’re the best!”

 


End file.
